The Girl Who Changed Everything
by This-story-is-gonna-be-EPIC
Summary: Cassie Parker, the girl who changed everything. Coming home to Beacon Hills after six years away at her grandparents in Arizona Cassie can only hope to rekindle the close relationship that she, Scott and Stiles had once shared when they were children. Throw the supernatural into the mix and Cassie's life will changer forever. She really is the girl who changed everything.


**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction so sorry for any errors I'm not very good at English but I love writing so I thought practice makes you better so I do apologise for any mistakes. Also I am English and Teen Wolf is American so sorry for any cultural mistakes and anything like that.**

**I DON'T own Teen Wolf, if I did then Stiles and Lydia would be together and there would be more Peter.**

**I need you're help. I'm willing to write a fan fiction about either Scott/OC, Stiles/OC or Derek/OC can you review or PM me and tell me which paring you would like to see most. Please.**

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Ally? Mike?"I called for my mother, father and two siblings whilst walking hesitantly into my old home.

"Cass!"My little sister, who was now 13, screamed jumping onto me and wrapping her arms around my neck, her brown wavy hair hitting me in the face.

"Hey Ally I've missed you,"I say to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her back. Silently hoping my guitar hadn't broken when she had slammed into me and I had dropped it along with the bags I was carrying onto the floor.

"Hey Honey, how was the drive down?"My mom asked entering the hallway and giving me a quick hug. I had been living with my Grandma and Granddad in Arizona for the past six years for a spot in a school I had been offered, only seeing my family when they would come down at times like Christmas.

"Well I drove for around seven hours yesterday and stayed in a motel overnight and then did the rest today and it took around twelve hours so to tell you the truth I'm exhausted."I stated with a sigh knowing that she wouldn't of liked me staying in a motel on my own.

"I'm sorry you had to drive that long on your own honey,"My mom replied pulling me into another hug and also surprising me when she didn't lecture me about staying in motels on my own when I'm only sixteen.

"But you're staying for awhile right?"Ally asks before sliding to her knees on the floor and clasping her hands together like she was begging which me and my mom to both burst out laughing at her actions.

"Yeah, your stuck with me for awhile kiddo,"I say, still laughing at her still.

"Anyway, where's Dad and Mike?"I asked after remembering that I still haven't seen my father or younger brother yet an it's not like they didn't know I was here you'd be death not to after all the noise the three of us had can I say, women are loud, It's in our blood.

"Well your dad's still at work and Mike is at his,"My mom started to say smirking but got cut of by my sister who burst out laughing causing my mom to nudge her playfully and me to look at them both curiously.

"Girlfriend,"Ally finished for mom, more giggling now than laughing.

"Girlfriend? Mike has a Girlfriend? You sure you're thinking of the right Mike?"I asked in was my fourteen year old brother who was in fact very shy and prefers to be playing video games with his best friend Jeremy than socialising with the rest of his year.

"Yes the same Mike,"Mom answered rolling her eyes at me, "Her name is Lauren, such a sweet girl, in fact she's coming over for tea tomorrow so make sure you're home in time,"

* * *

After getting settled into my old room I started to do the thing that needed to be done urgently which consisted of checking my guitar was okay and changing a few thing, like putting my posters up, I had lot's of them because I love watching TV. There's a Doctor Who poster, two Harry Potter posters, a Lord of the rings poster, two Vampire Diaries posters and a supernatural poster. But there just of the TV shows I love. I put also up another five posters which were of the actors Logan Lerman, Josh Hutcherson, Paul Wesley, Chris Hemsworth and Robert Downey Jr, who was in fact old enough to be my dad but who cares, I defiantly don't.

"Hey Cass,"I heard from my open doorway, spinning round half in shock and half in excitement I came to face my younger brother who had change a lot since I had last seen him around five months ago. He had cut his usual long shaggy brown hair so it was now spiky on top of his head, he had also grown more muscular and taller, he was actually taller than me now! Not that it was hard I'm not the tallest person in the world.

"Mike!"I shouted loudly, launching myself, clumsily might I add into my younger brother's open arms."You've changed so much,"I mutter into his chest which vibrated when he chuckled at me.

"I know,"He said back before letting go of me and going over to my bed and then throwing himself on it. Wow my baby brother had grew some balls in the last five months.

"Come on in,"I mutter sarcastically to my self, loud enough for him to her which caused him to chuckle again.

"So..I hear you've got a girlfriend,"I smirk, sitting next to him on my bed.

"Yeah, her name's Lauren, she's amazing,"He told me what I already knew, a dazed look on his face. This girl was good for my brother.

"Well I can't wait to meet her tomorrow,"I say to him nudging his muscular arm with my slightly(not so much) muscular arm.

"Yeah, speaking of tomorrow, you ready for you're first day back at school?"

"Yeah well I think so, I'm a bit nervous about seeing my friends again,"I gulped running my hand through my brown hair. It was a nervous habit of mine that I hated.

"Yeah, you used to be inseparable from those two boys right?Scott and Stiles?"Even though I had been away for six years and Mike was eight when I left he still remembered things that mattered to me.

"Yeah,"

"They'll be happy to see you Cass, anyway do I need to beat any guy's up or have you left behind a trail of broken hearts?"Mike asked smirking at me.

"None,"I reply laughing at him.

"None,"He mocked. "Seriously Cass I won't tell mom,"

"There was this one guy called David but it didn't get far and I'm over it!"

* * *

**Please review.**

**If you don't Derek will rip you're throat his teeth.**


End file.
